


Valentine Day's Kiss

by Milana16



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sugar, Sugar overdose, Valentine's Day Fluff, blame Honda Reo in Cheer boys backstage for that, random Eiji gymnastics is random, those are the only spoken non-oc characters sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Three Years, Three Valentines and two White Day is all it takes for Golden Pair to FINALLY decide they want our teeth to rot after all.Sliiightly inspired by one line from the Valentine's Day kiss.





	Valentine Day's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As ShinTeni is wilder than any of my imagination could ever become, I'm just going to leave the boys to their original creator and just borrow them from time to time, no profit intended <3
> 
> I know Valentine day kiss event has ended in teniRabi (and I didn't get Eiji T.T), but playing this many versions of ValeKiss just made me realize actually what the lyrics are about and I randomly thought 'well, if anybody could think of that, it definitely was Eiji' and BAM, here's the fic.  
> As always, unbetaed, so I apologise in advance for spelling, grammar, tense and all other errors I could have done there.

In their first year it feels like a good idea; they’re better at synchronizing, and he loses to Oishi by much less margin now (still losing though...), and he feels he has so much fun that he should share it.

Even if he knows it’s normally for sharing romantic feelings, he is quite sure to recieve a lot of platonic chocolates, too. That’s why he doesn’t see the reason why he shouldn’t also give a-platonic, of course- chocolate to his doubles partner. Even if his sisters’ snickers are almost unbelievable, they let him in between themselves, and soon all three of them have a blast of making chocolates together.

They have so much fun, that once his brothers are back from school, they also join in, and after his mother and father came from work, only to see his very amused grandparents help them add finishing touches on their masterpieces, new Kikumaru tradition was almost set in stone.

The whole family traded chocolates during the breakfast (mom’s turn!), and Eiji decided that there was no better way to start Valentines day.

He skipped on his way to school, a special package secured in his backpack, all thoughts already going towards the morning practice- they would be allowed to train doubles again...

The courts are a flurry of both upperclassmen and his peers with a much bigger ratio of girls to boys to what he is used to, but he shrugs none the less, smiling hopefully at all the imagined chocolates.

Of course he ends up betting with Fuji about who gets more (he knows it’s a lost cause for him- at the moment of making a bet, Fuji’s hands are already full of colorful packages), and actually end up getting few boxes before captain and Ryuuzaki-sensei don’t bring back the usual order of the practice and he ends up doing stroking excercises, not without exchanging greetings with Oishi. Flutters in his stomach at the sight of his partner and memory of the package in his backpack forgotten temporarily.

They come back when the practice finishes and he notices package while changing, but club activities ran a bit late, and he doesn’t want to bother Oishi more, risking getting them both a detention, that in turn would earn them laps, so he lets go of the idea of giving it right there and then.

He keeps count of his chocolates dutifully, and shares the number with Fuji during the lunchtime (brunet had double of his number-Eiji pouted), said chocolates their actual lunch. His envy turned into a secret glee when he noticed most boys giving up after two or three boxes as he went through almost all of his without even light sickness- he had to wash teeth afterwards, though.

He shared his idea of platonic chocos to Fuji, who smiled mischieviously (more than usual) and advised against going to Oishi on the lunchbreak, citing Kawamura seeing a swarm of girls next to Oishi’s classroom.

Eiji wasn’t worried-Oishi shared it with Tezuka-kun, and everybody knew that for all his coolness, future vice-captai was quite popular. Besides, even if they were there for Oishi, Eiji’s chocos were platonic, so they were special!

Fuji only chuckled at him. Whatever, he’ll have a lot of chances later in the day.

And he had, but somehow, he missed them all. During the break, he sat with Fuji. During the Team briefing they had to attend as future second-years, some kind of paperwork absorbed both Oishi and Tezuka (Eiji didn’t mind; he knew Oishi respects Tezuka as a dear friend. Good thing he was a Partner or he might have gotten a bit jealous of this). During the clothes change, they and their friends started talking about the latest match aired in tv, and they got soo absorbed in it that they almost missed their cue for starting the warm up. Practice was out of question because you know, chocolates were great and all, but have you heard about tennis? Especially doubles?

So, he would almost, almost walk back with the box of chocolates, had they weren’t beaten by their senpai, and that in a most stupid way as well- they tired Eiji out and then started shooting in the courses Oishi wasn’t good at, and Eiji still had problems with covering on his good days. So, when it was time to wrap up, and they changed back into their usual clothes, Oishi made an eye contact with him and without a word they bid farewells to their respective friends before walking out and towards the hill overlooking the road to school and onto a green container.

‘It still wasn’t as bad as last month, actually.’ Oishi stated when they looked through the whole game. ‘We’ve scored in almost all games, and actually held it together for two more games than usual.’

‘Nya, I know I’m getting better.’ Eiji proclaimed making other boy giggle a bit. Oishi rarely ever giggled outside of their talks which was a pii-ty. ‘This regime Inui has made is actually working, would you believe?’

‘Yeah, you definitely can play at max for much longer.’ Oishi agreed with a smile and Eiji hung his legs over the edge of a container.

‘I didn’t mean like it’s not also your success. I’m also standing longer because you’re covering better, nya.’

‘Well, thank you for the appreciation, bt it’s still not enough I guess.’ Oishi sits next to him with a sigh. ‘I should’ve been-’

‘Nya!’Eiji suddenly yelps and scrambles to get to his backpack. Oishi looks at him in surprise, then worry.

‘Eiji?’

Chocolates spilled in between them as Eiji emptied his backpack with annoyed ‘mou’ then victorious ‘gotcha’. Oishi blinked at the golden box being shoved in his face. Eiji grinned.

‘My appreciation for you, Partner!’

Oishi blushed, then stuttered a bit. Eiji frowned; did Oishi misunderstood him?

It turned out no, as Oishi reluctantly reached to the side pocket of his racquet bag and pulled out... flat, golden box.

‘And mine for you...Partner.’ he answered nervously, as Eiji stared at almost twin boxes inbetween them.

Then snorted, and Oishi grinned, soon joining in his laughter.

‘So, at least thinking alike we can check off.’ Eiji summed up with a grin as they calmed down and exchanged the boxes. Oishi smiled back at him.

‘Yeah.’ he toyed with the green ribbon. ‘Can I open it now?’

They ended up eating their chocolate together, on the spot, until sun started to go down. Eiji informed Oishi about the bet with Fuji and proudly announced that with Oishi’s addition he officially had now only nine chocolates less than his classmate. Oishi shocked Eiji by admitting that he has no idea how many chocolates he got, since he only gathers the cards from them to answer to them properly.

‘Wait.’ Eiji woke up as they climbed from their container, paper wrappings neatly landing in the trashbin few metres away from it. ‘So does that mean we both have to get White Day presents?’

‘Only if you want Eiji-kun...I mean Eiji!’ Oishi hurried to assure him, something in his question triggering an old habit, that previously annoyed and now mostly amused redhead.

‘Hey, no worries! We can make it together and then just share!’ Eiji decided on spot, and Oishi blinked.

It was set then.

*

They meet up at Oishi’s place and Rika-Oishi’s little sis- absolutely falls in love with the cake they ended up baking and sharing with the whole Oishi family. Oishi’s father wrinkled nose a bit at the sweetness, but after his mom reminded him of a pancake-like muffin she got from him on their first White Day together, he just shrugged, going off to quarrel with her about burnt chocolates she made him on their first Valentines together. Oishi shrugged helplessly once they landed in his room doing the homework (with Eiji complaining that a only a real meanie made White day mid-schoolweek).

‘Neither of my parents are really talented in kitchen.’ he said, then added, remembering the dinner they just had. ‘Though, mom had to grow out of being kitchen disaster after I was born, I think.’

‘She’s amazing.’ Eiji admitted easily, even though cooking seemed to run in his blood. He still understood the hardships of learning things. Like math.

Oishi nodded with a smile, before frowning at him.

‘You have something on your cheek.’

‘Really? Mou...’ Eiji rubbed his face with a fist, making Oishi snort with the image of a cat cleaning itself popping in it’s head. ‘Is it gone? Oishi.’

‘Wait a moment...’ Oishi reached and gently brushed his fingers over his skin. ‘Here. It was the cake.’

Eiji would have answered, if he wasn’t busy trying to understand why his cheek felt so hot now. Oishi seemed not to notice too, staring at his palm strangely. Eiji shrugged.

‘So, you think you can help me with math?’

‘Only if you mean helping, not doing it for you. You know I don’t like it too.’

‘Su-re!’

*

It’s their second Valentine, and Eiji a bit desperately thinks about something to make his chocolate stand out.

Being platonic didn’t work anymore. He wasn’t sure one hundred percent what they felt for each other but he was sure it crossed the boundaries of friendship. Oh well, he was sure that whatever it is, they will work it out together, their partnership always worked like that or they wouldn’t get to a National level this year...

Right. Partnership. Doubles. Tennis.

It seems that the random ideas are the best ideas, Eiji thinks as he again worms his way inbetween his sisters and starts work.

*

The box this time is stacked in the outer pocket of his bag, the contents a bit too fragile to be squashed in his backpack like in the first year. Fuji smiles, this time knowingly, and Eiji elbows him, distracting him with another bet (he’s gotten a bit more popular, as did Fuji, so he wonders how will this go this year).

He does his best not to appear a bit jealous at all the girls swarming around Oishi (his fanclub grew with addition of new first-years), and ends up covering it with poking fun at his partner. Oishi knows that he doesn’t really mean it, after all, even if he does overstep his boundaries a bit, noticing it only after a fact. Oishi’s shoulders square every time he approaches, and Eiji feels guilty; Oishi’s had enough to deal with with their failing to get to higher level at Nationals, and being most likely the next vice has put a toll on his partner who was way too responsible by nature. He hopes it won’t worsen too much, his hard work otherwise will go to waste...

*

He loses to Fuji again, and it worsens his mood, but not as much as Oishi avoiding him before practice. Eiji is fine, at least he tries to convince himself that, as he notices that Oishi's squared shoulders don’t quite relax throughout the practice. It is worrisome, and he wants to point it out to Fuji but he thinks better of it. Fuji is a really great friend, but his methods are usually of the make or break type, and while they usually make for Eiji, with Oishi, with whom Fuji has at best friendly colleague relationship, it might go the opposite way.

He ends up getting Tezuka’s help, though he isn’t sure how they communicated. It basically went down to Eiji staring at their vice-captain with begging eyes, then redirecting them to Oishi, until Tezuka didn’t blink and went to calm down blackhead harshly explaining something to the forever-arguing first-years (they were send on laps). Eiji hoped it would help.

He didn’t predict they would end up doing the rope doubles excercise, and that almost at the end of the practice. He wants to whine a bit about that, but holds it back-no point stressing Oishi out more than he already is.

It turns out worser than expected, because Oishi’s calls are tenative and barely on point, and only by fluke they don’t give away the practice match, their senpais staring at them strangely. Eiji wants to shrink-they weren’t this out of synch since Oishi has gotten his Jacket.

They shake hands with their opponents, but when Oishi reaches for the rope on his waist, still avoiding Eiji’s gaze, Eiji tugs at his end.

‘This was bad.’ he announces and then winces. Way to go diplomatically, Kikumaru. Oishi’s eyes darkens, and his hands tug angrily at the knot at his waist as he growls a low:

‘I know.’

Eiji bites inside of his cheek. He knows what they are supposed to fix, he isn’t as oblivious as most people think. The problem is, Oishi knows that he knows, and probably expects Eiji to ask or say it, but he doesn’t know Eiji just can’t. It was Oishi who worked on outing their emotions, Eiji just followed, happy that somebody took the hardest part-opening up- on themselves. Actually, he never told Oishi how grateful he is for that, did he?

‘Ne.’

‘What.’

‘I need to think that over.’

Oishi froze.

‘Think what?’

Eiji rolled his eyes-he suddenly saw in which direction Oishi’s mind was going today. And he thought they were over that after Yamabuki’s phase...

‘Wanna come think it with me?’

‘Eiji.’ Oishi now looks at him, lost and a bit scared, and Eiji almost want to take pity on him. Almost. ’What are you talking about.’

‘Not telling if you don’t go with me.’ Eiji says, then twirls the rope he unlatched from his waist around their wrists, then looks up. ‘Hoi, Oishi?’

His partner looks down at their bound hands, and finally cracks a shaky smile, not polished mask he used for the past whole day to get his presents and chocolates, and Eiji wants to fistpump.

‘I guess I have no choice now, do I?’ He raises their hands, and hesitantly, clumsily tries to catch Eiji’s.

Redhead cheers all the way to the clubhouse.

*

He isn’t even angry that he has lost to Fuji-again by ten chocolates- because Oishi is waiting for him outside of the clubroom, and they move in one direction without a word, steps only slightly mismatched.

The practice ran late, and the second they reach their container, Eiji decides serious talk can wait.

‘Oishi!’ he calls out as his partner attempts to sit the way they always do when looking through the practice, and blackhead looks up. Eiji bites his lip. With his head shaved, Oishi lost a bit of cute freshman look, but his eyes were as brilliant as always...

Damn it, Kikumaru.

He shoves his hand into his outside bag’s pocket, to cover for the sudden heat he feels; it’s not time for that!

‘I...think at least... I have something...where it is mou...GOTCHA!’ he pulls out the flat box covered in golden wrapper and green ribbon-like last year. Then he remembers he didn’t finish his sentence. ‘For you?’

Oishi stares at him and at the box and his face changes color, but so is Eiji’s so it’s okay, it probably means they are reconnecting.

They do, it seems, as Oishi, without tearing his eyes from Eiji’s present, reaches for his bag and Eiji has a feeling of Deja vu.

Oishi’s box uses red ribbon and that’s the whole difference.

‘For you.’ was it only Eiji, or Oishi stuttered as well? He breaks a weak grin as they exchange boxes, and both unpack the chocolates in synchro, then snort with laughter before, already in unison, setting boxes next to each other.

Chocolate rackets, crossed at the handle, look neat next to chocolate tennis balls, but for some reason it causes them to laugh even harder at how matching they are.

‘That means I have nine less again.’ Eiji breathes out when they have calmed down, backs on the container, head to head, chocolate tennis left on the side.

Oishi chuckles.

‘I’ll pack them separately next year if you want.’

‘That will be cheating though.’ Eiji pouted thoughtfully. Oishi hummed in agreement.

‘I can share some of mines with you, if you want. Like, only one color or something-’ he cuts himself off as if remembering something, but Eiji refused to let tension back between the two of them.

‘I will have to choose between pink and red and that’s boring though.’ He looked to the side. ‘And yellows would add only one.’

Oishi snorted again, relaxing again apparently.

‘If you don’t pack them separately, yes.’ he said, then added quickly. ‘They are perfect as they are, though.’

‘Hooi, I know, I worked half the night over them, nya!’ Eiji proclaimed proudly, accidentially hitting their head together with his wriggling. ‘Owwie.’

‘But--’ Oishi massaged side of his head that took the blow, while checking on Eiji. ‘--does that mean we again both have to make something for White day?’

‘We can do it at my house! Last year’s was yours after all.’ Eiji proclaimed easily.

He would curse himself for that come next month.

*

‘So, how far you and Ei-chan have gone?’ Casually asked Eiji’s eldest sister, munching on a freshly decorated black and white muffin. Again, they ended up setting on one recipe and sharing it with the host family- that, in Kikumarus case consisted only of Eiji’s siblings as Eiji’s parents worked and grandparents went elsewhere. It took Eiji exactly three seconds to switch from his don’t-steal-food-from-me whine to a mortified yelp as he understood what his sister asked about. Oishi seemed to still be slightly confused, though.

‘Nee-chan!’

‘We need to look out for our baby brother after all.’ Said second of the Kikumaru sisters, sneaking a hand around mortified Eiji and stealing yet another muffin.

‘Is this the famed divide and conquer tactics?’ Oishi asked, seeing his partner chase both of his sisters out with a bloodfreezing battlecry. And red face, but both of them have grown used to the random blushes that seemed to bother both of them whenever they were together, so they mutually agreed to ignore them.

‘Well, if you don’t know stuff.’ Eiichi, oldest of the Kikumaru siblings, grinned. Oishi shrugged.

‘Eiji always boasts about pulling out one on your sisters’ boyfrie-wait.’

Kikumaru brothers’ grin widened. Oishi felt the heat spreading upwards.

‘I’m-We’re not-That’s-’

‘We’re not saying we’re opposed.’ second of the Kikumaru brothers swung his arm over Oishi’s shoulder. It would be a familiar gesture, had he not have his predator’s smile on. Oishi wondered why it never bothers him on Eiji’s face.

Maybe because Eiji wasn’t elder brother of his crush.

‘Oh no, that’s right, we’re not.’ Eiichi finished his muffin. ‘Somebody distracting Eiji when he makes food is always a good thing. Plus, you’re definitely better choice than any of Miki’s recent boyfriends.’

‘However-’

‘-we ought to know what did you do-’

‘-with our little brother-’

‘-to make sure you’re treating him properly.’ Finished eldest Kikumaru sister, sneaking into the kitchen where the exchange-interrogation?-took place, and sneaking another treat. Apparently, Eiji was left to deal with to Miki, Oishi’s brain supported. ‘Because-’

‘-if you do something-’

‘-anything really-’

‘-to hurt him-’

‘LEAVE OISHI ALONE, YOUR BIG DUMB BULLIES!’

All of the Kikumarus turned as one in the direction of pounding footsteps, and backed away from Oishi, letting him breathe a bit again. Eiichi turned accusing eyes towards only present sister, who shrugged.

‘Miki usually can handle him alone...’ she was interrupted by positively seething Eiji bursting through the door and with a one glence at Oishi, throwing himself at his eldest siblings.

‘WHAT DID YOU DO TO OISHI?!’

‘Just a man-on-man-’

‘WHAT.DID.YOU.DO.TO.OISHI.’ Eiji hissed out, slowly approaching his siblings, who precautiously spread under the opposing wall, preparing to catch their seething youngest in a pincer attack, in case he started any violent actions...

A hand wrapped around Eiji’s wrist. Redhead, still fuming, turned, only to be met with tomato of a face of his partner and a green eyes talking to him even before Oishi opened his mouth.

‘We just talked. Still, all this sugar and that made me want to move for a bit. Tennis?’

Eiji blinked, then blinked again, then deflated and nodded. Other siblings looked at the exchange in a slightly amazed way.

‘Hooi.’

‘Are you really going to play-’ Eiichi elbowed middle brother before he could re-ignite mount Eiji’s eruption. Oishi blushed, but pressed on.

‘We have to talk, and how do you do it better than with tennis?’

„I have some doubts about this logic.” was the thought present on all but one Kikumaru’s face.

Then again, Oishi and Eiji were weird, even by Kikumarus friend’s standards, so. Whatever worked for them.

*

‘So-’ Eiji panted out, as they finished their third match (Oishi’s win), and landed splayed side by side on the courts. ‘What did my dumb siblings wanted?’

‘Just...eeeh...’Oishi sputtered. His plan of letting off some steam has worked, but the suggestion older Kikumarus has set in his brain were still...flustering. ‘Just...warning, I think?’

‘Warning?’ Eiji scrunched his nose disbelievingly.

‘I think?’

‘Of what?’

‘Uhhh...that’s the hard part?’ Oishi takes a deep breath, but before he’s able to formulate his suspicions, Eiji does it for him.

‘My siblings think we’re dating.’

Oishi blinks and looks at him.

‘I’m amazed you can say it with straight face.’

‘I’m amazed too.’ Eiji blinks. ‘Wait, that’s not the point, nya!’

Oishi snorts. Yeah, it wasn’t the point. He calms down.

‘So.’ Eiji looks at him, as Oishi leans on the elbow to look at his partner properly. ‘Actually, are we dating?’

Eiji sputters, then starts to think.

‘I don’t know. What consist of guys dating?’ he turns to Oishi. ‘I know what it is with a girl and guy dating.’

‘Well, I think it’s the same?’ Oishi frowns in thought. ‘Hanging out, going out for food together- dates are like that, right? Having fun together, spending a lot of time together? Thinking about each other? What else...’

‘Being harrased by the siblings. That part we also have checked off.’ Eiji nods along to Oishi’s examples. ‘And it involves liking a person, and I obviously like you.’ he smiles as Oishi mumbles a „me too”, again red as a tomato. 'I guess there should be awaresness or something for it to be dating though. Oh!’

‘What?’ Oishi asks as both of them raise to sit up.

‘I think we were dating, Oishi.’ Eiji nods to himself, then points at both their cheeks. ‘Remember the blushing thing we got since last year? I think that’s the awaressness part. Y’know, the one separating hanging out from dating.’

‘You’re right, I guess...’ Oishi does not let himself dwell on the fact that they didn’t even consciously start the dating part. He was convinced it needed some kind of acknowledgement from both of them... ‘Okay, I’m glad, I was scared one of us was getting an infectuous illness and it was showing on both of us...’

‘Mou, stop that! It’s not even funny!’ Eiji jab him with his elbow, before asking ‘-Would you leave me if it was-’

‘No! Of course not!’ Oishi vehemnetly denies before Eiji has a chance to finish a question, and redhead smiles.

‘Good.’ he then scrunches his nose. ‘So, since we’re dating now, do we have to do something else?’

‘Uhhh...I think the same as previously? After all-’ Oishi got up and turned to extend hand to Eiji. He took it with a soft ‘nya’. ‘-if your siblings thought we’re dating, we were doing it right even without knowing.’

‘Hoi, it apparently requires good harmony between people.’ Eiji grinned. ‘Maybe it will help with tennis too!’

‘Maybe? I for one will now stop wondering where all that heat is coming from for me.’ Oishi chuckled. Eiji nodded, neither of them predicting that now that they know the source, they can be distracted by it instead.

‘So. With that out the way. One more match?’ he asked, tilting his head to the side.

‘You already recovered?’ Oishi snorted in disbelief and Eiji grinned.

‘You bet!’

*

Few couple arguments, step up to daily hand-holding, multitude of ice cream and tennis dates, some innocent cheek and forehead kisses, achieved synchro and won National doubles one title later, their third and last Valentines in Middle-school came, and Eiji gradually became desperate.

Aprreciative chocolate would actually be an offense to their relationship now, same with platonic one- they were boyfriends, goddamnit!

But.

If he went for the usual way...Oishi would obviously be pleased but, in the flood of similiar chocolates, how his would differ?

It would be from him alright, he can hear that in his head, spoken in Oishi’s voice so clearly that he looks around in search for the headfangs. It would be from male, but, Tennis club actually had pretty good following among male student body as well, though those usually flocked to Fuji and, lesser degree, him. Well, each to their own. It actually only complicated his problem.

‘Did you argue with Oishi or something, Eiji?’ Miki asks, poking her head into his bedroom as he tumbles around on the floor, whining. ‘Or did you get a stomachache? Though the Valentines are tomorrow...’

‘It’s not that, nya!’ he whines even louder, then ruffles his hair in frustration, and that’s a sign enough for his sister to fully come into the room. She holds a bowl in her hands and seems to be whipping something in it. Taking the chair, turning it in her brother’s direction and sitting down, she asked.

‘It has something to do with Oishi, right?’

‘Kinda.’ Eiji admits, then adds. ‘But it’s not his fault. Or maybe it is, he doesn’t have to be so perfect that you just cannot tear your eyes from him, or so gentlemany you feel like a treasure around him, or so kind you’re-’

‘Okay, I got it.’ Miki switched hands used for whipping. ‘So, you’re still happily together, right?’

‘Hoi, and that’s why it’s hard, nya! I won’t stand out!’

‘Pardon?’

‘The chocolates!’ Eiji almost wailed. ‘They always stood out before, we did them together, or they were tennis, or the feelings in them were different to others, so they weren’t the same as the other! But this year...’ he turned away, mumblig in embarrassment. Miki stopped whipping, cream puffy enough.

‘You think they will be the same because you’re openly in love with your boyfriend like those girls crushing on him?’

Mumble.

‘Eiji, you’re a dumbass.’

‘That I know.’

‘O-kay, now that sounded really not-Eiji.’ Miki bent down to pat mop of red that somehow ended up tumbling in her direction, whining. ‘You’re different in the fact that he will actually feel bad if he gives you only the triple worth back on White Day, and tht you stood by him when you won that National title, you’re the only one who have been in his head-’

‘It’s called Synchro!’

‘-and the only one who caused this uptight kid to even think of kissing in context other than romantic film, probably, and- Eiji?’ Miki stopped herself, for she knowed when her brother’s eyes became like that, he wasn’t even trying to listen anymore.

‘Nee-chan...’ Eiji said slowly, eyes starting to shine an unsettling color of blue. ‘You’re genius. Are we still making chocolates?’

Miki smiled, feeling only slightly sorry for Oishi for whatever her brother has thought up for him; if blackhead decided to willingly date most hyperactive of all the Kikumarus, he had to be ready for it.

Probably.

*

He didn’t expect that his foolproof plan, inspired by his sister’s rant, would backfire so quickly.

He couldn’t face Oishi properly. Even with their three-years of partnership, he hasn’t experienced anything like that before.

Or maybe he did, he thought splashing ice cold water on his tomato red cheeks, but so did Oishi back then and things they overcame together were somehow always easier to deal with. Somehow.

The problem was, he couldn’t confide in Oishi with that-it woud ruin the whole thing. So he was forced to choose second best option, and second best friend, through he would never tell Fuji the number.

Fuji, being Fuji, ignored the most important part.

‘I can’t believe you’re doing this ONLY NOW.’ he said, staring at Eiji with wide opened eyes, cayenne pepper white chocolate frozen mid-way to his mouth. Eiji was too busy drinking his water (he tried to steal one choco) to notice the obvious signs of shock. Good thing they were the only ones deciding to sneak onto school rooftop-by some miracle, there were no confessing girls around...

‘We’ve had other things to do before. Like getting our asses to Nationals, remember that?’

‘But actually how long are you together now, three years?’

‘We will have first anniversary in a month, if you’re asking about together as in together.’ Eiji grumbled, causing Fuji to drop next confection. ‘I don’t know why the girls waste perfectly good chocolate like that, even for you.’

‘It’s good, though, I’d definitely recommend it.’ Fuji answered, though Eiji felt there was slightly half automatic tone in the tease. ‘You are joking with the dates, right? Because if no...’

‘Then what? C’mon Fujiko, you’ve experienced all the stages of my pining almost first-hand! You probably knew what they were before I did!’

Eiji decided to stretch, too many chocolates making him feel restless, and ended up in a split looking up accusingly at genius just...staring at him.

‘And you never even told me, meanie!’

Fuji finally closed his eyes and smiled. Eiji was glad, he was scared blue eyes will dry from such long exposure to the sun...

‘Saa, Eiji, I just didn’t expect you to be this...clueless.’

Eiji snorted.

‘As if! You knew and had a blast!’ He accused, then pushed off the ground, changing to a stand. ‘And Oishi was even more clueless than me- he even didn’t caught on to it after my siblings decided to expose us, nya.’

‘The fact they had to expose you means you both are just as bad.’ Fuji noted absentmindedly, making Eiji land on his feet with a huff. ‘So, what’s the reason you couldn’t do it?’

Eiji thought for a moment, before admitting.

‘I chickened out.’

Fuji was back to staring at him and seriously, Eiji hopes Oishi still has eye drops in his bag. Because Fuji might really need them today.

‘Eiji. Really.’

‘Don’t sound like Eiichi, okay.’ Eiji huffed, plopping down next to his friend and tearing into another of his chocolates again. ‘I was surprised, too.’

‘Well, if you don’t chicken out again, it should be fine, right?’ Fuji closed his eyes, and started cleaning up the wrappers from around himself. ‘You just have to try again and not freak out this time.’

‘Easy for you to say.’ Eiji mumbled over milk chocolate in his mouth. It was sweet-as sweet as the others before it, and even if it was delicious, Eiji felt that he didn’t want to be another cutie in the bunch. He had to do it special...

If only his heart didn’t decide it was a big deal. How is he supposed to get to do it when it’s pounding like some madman?

But, he wasn’t the only one having the nerve problems today-Oishi was jumpier than usual, and it was much easier to blame lack of their usual physical contact on that rather than his nervousness.

They still mowed their practice opponents.

It was one of the last time they would be able to that as an official middle-school pair, Eiji thought somewhat nostalgically. In a few weeks they will graduate, and Oishi will get swallowed up by the pre-med school, and he will have to find something to occupy himself with during the time they won’t be able to be together, maybe also meet somebody knowledgable about stuntman school requirements...

But, he didn’t have to think of that just yet. Now, his main problem was, he and Oishi were the only ones left in the tennis club, and neither of them had any idea what the hell they are waiting for.

‘Eiji.’

‘Oishi.’

‘Wanna go-’

‘Yeah.’

They made their way to their hill and their container. Was this the last time? They have no idea, but Eiji somehow feels that every time they came there, it was both „The First” and „The Last”.

‘None of those ever feel the same, do they?’ Oishi speaks up next to him, and Eiji snorts-trust his partner with Synchro even outside the court.

Wait. If they really are synchronized outside as well, then...Oishi could be nervous for the same reason as him? And that’s why they both have been jumpy all day?

And, if they really are on the same page, why is he even nervous? Feeling like his chest is being relieved from some great burden, Eiji grins and turns to the side.

‘Oishi!’

‘Eiji? What is-’

Eiji cuts Oishi off- he knows the basics of how the kiss should work, and it should be enough for their first kiss. Valentine kiss.

When they part, Oishi’s eyes are as wide as Eiji’s grin.

‘Happy Valentine!’

Oishi breathes in, then out. Then, before Eiji can start overthinking the pause, he wraps his arm around Eiji, and pulls him into hug with laugh bubbling from his mouth.

‘How come you’re always one step ahead of me?’ He mumbles into Eiji’s shoulder, and redhead smirks, wrapping his arms around Oishi in return.

‘I’m waiting for you to catch up, though, don’t I?’

‘Yeah, you do.’ Oishi says, raising his head and then looking at Eiji’s smirk, before closing the gap between them once again. While Eiji’s was impulsive and really instinctive, Oishi obviously thought out everything for that kiss, and Eiji found himself melting. It wasn’t too sweet, or too rough, it was perfect.

Valentine Day’s kiss.

They traded them, then sat down, then traded them some more, then just sat together, hands intewined and sides touching, as the sun set in front of them, and Eiji guessed the chocolate kisses he made last night probably shouldn’t wait too long, but still couldn’t bring himself to break himself off from that perfect feeling of togetherness.

Oishi seemed to have this part thought out better, as golden wrapped box in front of him suggested. Eiji took it and slowly unwrapped, before once more snorting in amusement. Oishi smiled with him.

‘Let me guess. You-’

‘Yeah.’ he broke off after all, offering Oishi similarly golden packed box to unpack. ‘Mine are home made though.’

‘Wow.’ Oishi looked at the exclusively formed chocolates. ‘I didn’t know getting that shape was possible at home.’

‘Nothing is impossible for a Kikumaru in the kitchen!’ Eiji grinned, but before he could poke fun at Oishi, blackhead pulled him into another of the not-so chocolate, but just as sweet kisses.

A question popped into Eiji’s mind, as they picked up and offered their respective chocolates to their partner.

‘Oishi?’

‘Hmm?’ Oishi, overwhelmed by the taste of homemade chocolate didn’t notice the impish smile that slowly blossomed on Eiji’s face, as an idea formed completely in his head.

‘With the triple return and Valentine being the kiss, what does that mean for White Day?’

Oishi choked.

‘EIJI!’

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT writing White day's first time even for you, Eiji. You took freakin THREE YEARS to KISS.
> 
> Ahem.  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you had fun reading adventures of those two obvious idiots as much as I had writing it :D


End file.
